Kingdom Hearts Continuum
by Zeferden
Summary: What happens 20 years after the defeat of Xemnas? Heartless and Nobody levels rise and a mysterious ghost haunts the worlds. The 3 keyblade holders Sora, Riku and Kairi have disappeared. Read on. Enter the world of Kingdom Hearts Continum and Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts:

Continuum

"Maybe starting a journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun…"

Prologue

Darkness… ...Light

Darkness… …Light

Without the two together, there would be Nothing.

A dark cloaked figure ran as calmly as he can without panicking. He ran through a very rocky canyon. He looked over and analyzed the creatures that were following, with loathe for the man. Not for him, but, for his heart. The Man took a scornful glance toward the creatures, stopped running, and took off his hood. He looked like Cloud with reddish-brown and a dark cloak. His name was Sinta. "Heartless! I swear unto the great heart that rules the world, if you take one more step, it will be unto your demise!"

The Heartless took no chance at stopping. They continued on their treacherous journey toward Sinta. "As usual, Ansem was right. No matter what you say…" 2 blades in the shape of giant keys appeared in a flash into his hands. "Plant and Fire . They are faithful to their master." Sinta fell into a position that was obvious he was going to fight to the death. Two figures appeared at a cliff, with 2 Keyblades as well. A boy and girl both wore a dark hooded cloak. The boy and the girl both wore necklaces that had the appearance of a crown. "Sinta! Run!" yelled the Boy. "The Nobodies are coming, too!" The Girl raised her Keyblade that looked like a sun and lightning fell from the sky. The Boy quickly jumped in the air and slashed through the heads of the Heartless.

Sinta smiled and ran to warn the King. "Just as I raised them."

* * *

"Onigiri! Now would be a great time!" said the Boy. The Boy threw both Keyblades into the air, kneeled onto the ground, clenched a handful of grass, and tossed them into the air. The Boy's clothes started to glow and change from black to light blue. He hovered through the air and he traveled at the speed of light, destroying Heartless and Nobodies alike.

Onigiri replied, "Patience, Xavier! I'm fighting too, you know!" Onigiri pointed a Keyblade at a horde of Large Body Heartless. She breathed in sharply and blew at the Heartless. A torrent of fire left her Keyblade and the Heartless burst in flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sinta ran toward Memory's Skyscraper. As he ran through the streets, Heartless formed under his feet. Sinta ran on toward the castle of the World that Never Mickey was waiting for all three of them. " Wait... where's Onigiri and Xavier?" asked Mickey. "There fighting the scraps." Sinta said disgustedly. "Gawrsh, Sinta, do you think they'll be okay?" Mickey asked. Sinta turned his back on Mickey and walked toward the castle. "The Keyblades that they hold are limited." Sinta turned his head toward Mickey. "We just need to hope and pray."


	2. Chapter 1: The Key

Chapter 1

The Key

"It seems as one of our own has been captured...... again." Peter Pan said as he played with an arrow in his hands. "Maybe we should kick some pirate butt." "YEAH!!" , the Lost Boys exclaimed. The Lost Boys quickly grabbed their crossbows, peashooters, but, for one boy, he took a large sword with a Mickey ears emblazoned on the hilt. "Everybody ready?" "YEAH!!!!!" "Then, let's..... GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody ran out of the tree and into the forest.

"Those mangy children are after us again!", one of the pirates exclaimed. "Those kids always manage to sneak in and defeat us!!!" said another. "Yarrrr!!!!" "Those must be destroyed, if we want any peace and quiet, here." There was much commotion aboard the pirate ship, Jolly Roger, until the first mate, Smee, tried to overcome his cowardliness by yelling out, " You scallywags better close those mouths of yours, before I throw you to the crocodile." The pirates dropped what they were holding and looked at Smee, wide-eyed! "MR. SMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Captain Hook burst out of his cabin, shivering in fear. " WHERE IS IT, MR. SMEE!!!!!" Captain Hook jumped in Smee's arms. "Kill it, Mr. Smee!!!!"

Meanwhile, in Halloween Town, three children were riding in a bathtub. Their names were Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They were talking while riding to Oogie's Mansion. "That lady is such a witch!!" , Shock whined. "Let's do some cliche evil things to her!",

" Ahem..."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel slowly turned around and saw their worst nightmare. "Onigiri!!!"

"So… what were you saying about _moi,_ being a witch?" "Uh…" Onigiri threw her hand toward the ground and the bath tub and all of its contents flew toward the town. She giggled as she pressed a nerve on Moonlight Hill and walked across the swirl to Oogie's was walking along the path when suddenly the Shadow Heartless appeared. She quickly ran toward a stream and stood there, with her eyes closed. The Shadows ran toward her and jumped toward her. Onigiri smiled as a Mage's Staff appeared in her hand. It was made of wood with gold foil around the exterior to make it lighter. It had a blue jewel in the shape of the Mickey head on the top.

"O.K! You have 3 seconds to run for the hills, Heartless! If you don't, _which I know you won't,_ I will destroy you. The Heartless just kept coming. "...1....." One of the Shadows jumped and was 6 feet away. "...2..." The Shadow was only 2 feet away. "..3..." The Shadow that was about to attack her burst in a strand of lightning.

She thrust the staff toward a horde of Heartless and they disappeared with a loud BOOM! Onigiri smiled as she spun in a circle, hitting Heartless in the process. She turned around and yelled, "THUNDER!" After about half an hour of fighting Heartless, she was losing her energy and starting to waver. "These idiots just don't know when to quit!!!" Onigiri threw the staff in the air as she mumbled a magic spell. All the rest of the Heartless trampled to her. FIRE!!!!! A ring of fire surrounded Onigiri and the Heartless burst into flames. That was all that was left. She kneeled on the ground, near the river. She was starting to catch her breath when, BONK!!! She groaned in pain as some of her blood dripped into the river. The last thing she heard was a gruff voice.

"Good work, Atnis."

Peter Pan was directing the Lost Boys to the ship. "O.k. guys, now here is the plan. We will fly up to the ship and sneak through the Captain's Cabin." "You mean the Codfish's Cabin, right?," the oldest boy replied. He was even older than Peter. All the Lost Boys laughed. Peter laughed the hardest and, for some reason, yawned after 30 seconds of laughing. "It's true! The codfish will be expecting us in the Captain's Cabin. I suggest we break through the cell at the the bottom of the ship. There we could land a surprise attack." Slightly, one of the Lost Boys replied tiredly, "But Xavier, we can't fly." The oldest boy scratched his head as he thought. "Well, Peter and I are the only ones who can fly." A fairy appeared from Peter's hair and jingled loudly. The boy laughed, " And, you too, Tinker Bell. I couldn't forget about you." He smiled as she flew over and sat on his shoulder. " I suggest you guide the Lost Boys to the cell under the ship, Peter, you will be a distraction in the Captain's Cabin, I, will fly above and look for Curly. Any questions?" He looked around. All of them were asleep. He sighed and took his sword and banged it against a pan.

Xavier raised his arms in the air and pushed himself off the ground, summoning happy thoughts in order to fly. The cold wind blew in Xavier's face and chocolate brown hair. He was one of the luckiest of the Lost Boys. He had the ability to fly. He searched for his destination: the Jolly Roger. After seeing the familiar flag flapping in the moonlight, he concentrated on the watchtower and then, the outline of his vision turned red so, the only thing he could see clearly was the search tower. As his vision turned red, he zoomed very fast to the watchtower.

He flew until he reached the watchtower on the ship and flew through the window. He landed on the ground softly and looked out the window. He saw pirates walking and humming. Xavier whistled two short bird calls and Peter appeared on the horizon. The plan was in motion. Xavier unsheathed his sword and waited until,

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!"

Xavier ran out of the watchtower, sword in hand, screaming a battle cry and attacked the pirates on deck. "ARR! An attack, mateys, scallywags on deck!!", one of the pirates yelled. Xavier quickly silenced him. A pirate pointed a gun at him. Xavier just smiled and raised his sword. The pirate fired and the bullet drove right through..... nothing? The pirate looked up and saw a flash of a blade. It was the last thing he saw. At last, all the pirates on the deck were either unconscious or dead. Xavier was panting as he stuck the blade in the wood and sat down on the deck.

Xavier wiped the sweat from his brow and reached down toward the chain on his neck. The familiar crown shape fell in his palm. He whispered to himself, "Where did this charm come from?" As he traced the crown with his index finger, it glowed. Xavier jumped in surprise. "Huh?" ,he asked instinctively as he stood up to look around. Out of nowhere, eight white shapes stretched down from the heavens, moving fluidly like gelatin. One of them walked slowly toward him. Xavier raised his sword, poised to attack. The mysterious creature walked toward him, brought out its hand, and ..... bowed to Xavier. "We have come for you, my liege."

Xavier gasped in surprise as the creature's mouth opened like a zipper. The creature roared. Xavier regained his composure, grabbed his sword and thrust it into the creature's stomach. He struck .... air. The creature looked down at the sword, impaling his body, reached down, took it out, and threw it on the ground. It signaled the rest of the creatures and they rushed in to attacked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!", Xavier yelled as the mass of creatures tackled started to bite and punch Xavier as he tried to push them off. His energy dwindled and he started to lose blood, until he heard a familiar sound.

"COO-COOROO-COO!!"

One moment he was seeing the white creatures, the next, Peter Pan saved him. Peter attacked the creatures with his dagger. They disappeared in a flash. Peter turned back and helped Xavier stand. Blood was pouring from a gash on Xavier's forehead. Xavier pushed off the ground and flew with Peter. While in the air, Xavier asked Peter, "Did you find Curly?" Xavier looked over at Peter and found he had a grim face. Xavier gasped. Peter looked at Xavier and laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that!!" Peter clutched his stomach. Xavier flew over and tackled him.

Peter pushed him off and said with a smile, "Before you start killing me..." Peter reached in to his pocket and pulled a jar out of his pocket containing a green liquid. He handed it to Xavier. Xavier just stared at it with a puzzled look on his face. Peter smiled and gestured Xavier to drink it. Xavier opened the jar and brought it up to his face. He took a little sniff and nodded. "It smells like ..... a mint leaf??" He took a sip of it and noticed the gash on his forehead was closing. Xavier then chugged the whole thing down. A green mist with leaves surrounded Xavier and he sighed in relief. All his pains washed away as his wounds closed and the liquid acted as a pleasurable painkiller.

Xavier looked over at Peter, "Potions?!? I thought they were only on sale in London." "They are, except this has no..... no......." Peter scratched his head and looked into the sky, thinking. "I think it's ..... alkuhal." Xavier smiled and replied, "You mean alcohol." "Yeah! Speaking of which, let's go to London! I want to visit Wendy's daughter." "Can I use hyperflight?" Xavier asked. Peter smiled and replied, "Sure, do you remember the way?" "Uhhh......YES!" Xavier quickly remembered. "The bright object in the sky, straight away from the sun, and straight on into the night." Peter smiled and gestured for him to go. Xavier took a deep breath and concentrated on the planet Earth. His vision surrounding the planet turned red, and he speeded toward London.

In Peter's point of view, one moment he was looking at Xavier, he blinked, and he was gone. Peter gazed into the night. "It's strange that someone from another world is faster than me." A slight chuckle left his mouth, but, then his smile left him. "Oh crap! I forgot to tell him where London is!"

After an hour of waiting on the small entryway through the top of the enormous clock, Peter finally caught up to Xavier, who was sitting on the edge of the clock and found reading a book. He could have sworn he saw a flash of a gold dragon on its cover. When Xavier saw that Peter was flying over to him, he quickly put the book in his bag and pushed himself off the edge. He fell for a few moments before slowing down to a halt. Peter smirked and glanced around himself. No one was looking. Good. Peter flew over to the huge minute hand and pushed it up from its original "9" position. Xavier grew confused. "What are you doing, Peter?" Peter grunted and said, "Just be quiet and help." Xavier glided over to him and pushed on the hand. The minute hand slowly moved closer to the "12" "Damn! This thing weighs a ton!" Peter gave a laugh, which sounded like air coming from a tire, and said as clearly as he could, " Well, it's better this way instead of the other way. It's easier to go with the gears but, it is still pretty hard to move."

"I'll say!", Xavier grunted. After a while of grunts and gasps, the minute hand finally rested on the "12". Xavier hummed along with the grandfather clock tune. When the gong sounded the twelfth time, a ripple of darkness appeared on the "3". Xavier flew back, surprised. Peter smirked and waved for him to follow. Peter took a deep breath and flew into the ripple. He disappeared without a sound. Xavier hesitated before following into the ripple, which disappeared after Xavier, leaving without a trace.

Onigiri woke up on a huge bed. Her head ached as she brought her hand up to her head. _What just happened?_, Onigiri thought as she felt the dry fuzzy gauze on her head. It was dark except for light from a thin candle on a nightstand. Onigiri slowly rolled out of the bed, bare feet touching the cold stone floor. She jumped a bit at the contrast of temperature. She brushed her hair back and grabbed the candle out of the holder. She looked around and saw an outline of a door.

She felt around the inside of the door for a doorknob but, she found none. She brought the dim burning candle to search for something to open and found a grey button on the side. She lightly pushed it, not knowing what it might do. She heard a rush of air and the door rose and opened. Onigiri closed her eyes and brought her arm up to block the light, the transition of dark to light being painful. After her eyes adjusted, she saw a large room filled with these large black boxes with blinking lights. There was a man, dressed in black, touching one of the boxes.

The man was very tall, and had black skin. (Not African skin, BLACK) He had long black locks of hair that somehow, the ends levitated in the air. Onigiri shivered as she realized everything about this man was black! But, as he turned to take notice of her, she saw his eyes were a sinister yellow-orange color. Despite his creepiness, he was somehow attractive. If he was human, Onigiri would've found him cute. She shook her head to rid these thoughts and asked the mysterious figure, "Where am I?"

The man walked closer to her. "You are in a room." Onigiri stared at him with a steely look. "You getting smart with me?" He chuckled. "Calm down, Little One. I'm only teasing. You are in a place where if I told you, my mission will fail. You will know in due time." The figured smiled a black smile that couldn't help but scare oneself.

Onigiri asked, "Who are you?" "My name is A-" "ATNIS!!!", yelled a voice out of nowhere. Onigiri jumped but, Atnis calmed her. "You're okay. It's just the intercom. Yes sir?" "It's time." Atnis sighed. "Finally!" He looked over at Onigiri looked at him in shock. "Y-Your name is Atnis?! You're the one hit me?" He nodded and shrugged. "I had no choice." "NO CHOICE? WHERE THE HELL AM I?" She yelled. He replied calmly, "You're exactly where you need to be." He pushed a button on one of the black boxes and Onigiri heard a loud mechanical sound. She looked down and saw a hatch open beneath her feet. She screamed as she fell down in the dark. She saw stars and comets pass by her. She stopped screaming when she saw the beauty around her but, she continued to scream as she plummeted to a new world...

...down...

...down...

...down...


End file.
